


Wrapped Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Abu el Banat, Episode: s05e10 The Stormy Present, F/M, Holidays, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A companion piece to my other story "Finding happiness in Unexpected Places". This is told from Donna's pov. Related to Donna's Christmas present Josh mentions he has already bought in 'Abu El Banat'.





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Wrapped Up

 

Timeline: S5, between Abu El Banat and The Stormy Present

 

A/N: This is a follow up/ companion piece to my story " Finding  
Happiness in Unexpected Places." This one is told from Donna's  
POV. It is not essential to have read that story to understand this one,  
but it would help. Rewatch "The Stormy Present" and you'll  
see Donna wearing the pashmina!

 

A/N: Some of the ideas for this story flowed freely, but some ideas came  
out of my mind kicking and screaming!!

 

Feedback: Yes please!! It's motivational!

 

Disclaimers: Characters etc belong to Sorkin and Wells but we're  
looking after them really, really well!

 

 

"It's not socks".

"I don't want to know"

"Yes, you do. It's not socks"

What is it then?"

"Daily cappuccinos from that guy you like – you know- the one  
with the cap."

"Great. I'm part Italian, you know. His coffee is so much better  
than the stuff they sell at Starbucks. It's got body and flavour and  
-"

"Donna. It's not coffee".

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling"

 

This conversation had gone on several times a week for 3 weeks. The  
range of gifts it "wasn't" included a Border's Gift  
Voucher, a potted plant, Christmas decorations, slippers, a gift basket  
from Bath and Body Works and Christmas pot holders. However, Donna  
hadn't discouraged this game they were playing. Sometimes this  
conversation would take place late at night in his office or sometimes  
he would appear in her cubicle and lean against the door frame. Either  
way, his voice at these times was soft and his eyes were as warm as  
smooth, melted chocolate. It created an intimacy they rarely so  
obviously experienced. It was as though for a few moments they were  
simply Josh and Donna, not Deputy Chief of Staff and Senior Assistant.  
And it was so heady, it made her weak at the knees. But this was  
something she didn't allow herself to spend too much time thinking  
about.

Christmas Eve dawned cold but sunny. As Donna passed through security on  
her way into work, she met Josh who was grinning with anticipation

"What is it? What's my present?"

"I'm not telling"

"Josh, it's Christmas Eve, there's not much time left to do  
this."

"Patience, Donna," he said. Donna snorted as she walked away  
muttering "Patience! He tells *me* to be patient!"

 

The day passed uneventfully. Things were winding down for the holidays  
and even though some things needed to be urgently taken care of before  
people started disappearing from their offices, there was time for  
Christmas fun too. C.J had a bowl of eggnog in her office and anyone who  
entered, left with a glass. Some staffers had found reasons to go to  
CJ's office on several occasions and were now wandering the  
corridors, spontaneously singing Christmas carols!

 

Donna began to worry. The day was nearly over and no present had  
appeared. What if she had it wrong? What if these moments they'd  
shared had been just that- moments? Moments she was meant to ignore?  
What if it really was a gift certificate? She was sitting at her desk  
pondering this dilemma, chewing on her bottom lip when Carol appeared.

 

"Donna, at the risk of sounding as though we're back in high  
school, Josh asked me to pass you this note. You know where to find me  
if you want to write back," she said cheekily as she wandered away,  
probably searching for more egg nog!

 

Donna opened the note, a slow smile coming over her face as she read:

 

"Christmas is not so much about opening our presents as opening our  
hearts"

Please come to my office.

Josh

 

She began to walk casually in the direction of his office. After all she  
didn't want to seem too eager! Josh was leaning against his desk,  
legs crossed in front of him. He was holding out a piece of paper that  
Donna took with shaking fingers. Giving Josh a questioning look she  
slowly opened it to read:

 

"Perhaps the best Yuletide decoration is being wreathed in  
smiles"

I hope this will make you smile.

Josh

 

Donna rewarded him with a dazzling smile that rendered him speechless.  
She was beginning to tear up. He was being incredibly sweet about this  
and Donna was drowning in waves of emotion.

From behind his back, Josh produced a beautifully wrapped present. The  
excitement on his face was endearing. He obviously wanted her to like  
his gift and the anticipation was getting to him. Donna unwrapped the  
gift to find another wrapped package inside.

"What are we, 6? Is this pass-the-present?" she teased in an  
attempt to diffuse an emotionally charged moment.

"Donna, read the note, then open the present", he was beginning  
to sound amused.

 

"Instead of being a time of unusual behavior, Christmas is perhaps  
the only time in the year when people can obey their natural impulses  
and express their true sentiments without feeling self-conscious and,  
perhaps, foolish. Christmas, in short, is about the only chance a man  
has to be himself. " ~Francis C. Farley

 

I don't know who the heck this guy is but he says it better than I  
ever could. Allow me to be that man. Thank you for letting me be myself  
with you.

Josh

 

By now the tears were flowing and Donna could barely see to open the  
present. She knew it could never be an overly personal gift but Josh had  
put a lot of time and thought into this and that made it more precious  
than anything.

Donna finally got the package open and gasped. She held it in her hand  
and felt it's softness fall through her fingers. It was beautiful. A  
deep rose pink pashmina. She immediately started to drape it around  
herself.

"There's another note, he whispered.

 

"What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the  
present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may  
overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead  
to peace."  
\-- Agnes M. Pharo

 

Again, I've never heard of this person but I like the sentiment. I  
look back on our past tenderly, I need courage to do this today and I  
have hope for our future

Josh

 

Donna looked up and the emotion was too much. She launched herself at  
him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Josh was momentarily stunned before  
his arms came around her and they allowed themselves the indulgence of a  
lingering hug. He slowly pulled away, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"Now Donna, don't get all emotional. I saw this and thought you  
could make good use of it. You know, so that when you go to formal  
events, you don't need to wear my overcoat for warmth, " he  
smirked hiding behind his "suit of humour."

"Thank you'" she managed to choke out. "Josh, I can't  
believe the trouble you've gone to. It's so thoughtful. And the  
quotes too! This'll go beautifully with the dress that I'm  
wearing to Ford's Theater in a few weeks. You should see my dress  
– it'll knock your socks off! " Donna lowered her voice as  
she floated out of Josh's office.

 

Several weeks later

 

Outwardly, to the observer, Donna was as calm, focused and professional  
as ever. Inwardly, the butterflies in her stomach were leaping around at  
Olympic pole vaulting levels! Since Christmas she and Josh had continued  
on as always, seamlessly moving through their day, getting on with the  
job of helping to run the country. But something in their dynamic had  
changed. It had been different since the Carrick debacle and the  
shutdown. It was as though, in some ways, they'd edged closer to  
crossing that line.

 

Tonight the Senior Staff was accompanying President Bartlet to  
Ford's Theater. As always, Donna was included in this invitation.  
She had enjoyed shopping for the perfect dress and believed she had  
found one. Like most women, she knew when she found "the one",  
the one that suited her more than others, that fitted better, the one  
that gave her confidence.

She'd changed in the ladies locker room, not an easy feat! The  
lighting was not flattering for applying makeup and there wasn't the  
time to pamper herself as she would have done if she'd gone home.  
Nonetheless, as she stood back appraising herself in the mirror she  
couldn't help but be aware that she looked good, really good.  
Satisfied, she set off down the corridor.

She became aware of Josh, CJ and Toby's voices and to say she  
sashayed along that corridor would be an understatement! Immediately she  
was aware of Josh. His near 360 degree spin was hard to miss and it was  
as though mentally, his mouth was hanging open. She calmly walked up,  
rested her hand on his shoulder while adjusting her shoe and joined in  
the conversation about mind control. Actually, she was engaging in a  
little mind control of her own! As she walked and talked she was acutely  
aware that Josh was appreciating the view as his eyes repeatedly swept  
from top to bottom. He may not have been hiding his feelings but she was  
as cool as ever. The confidence she felt that she totally had this man  
bewitched made her glow. It was as though she had him on a leash and was  
leading him wherever she wanted and the fact that he had believed the  
whole Freddy Briggs joke was evidence of that

Donna and Josh left the others, heading back in the direction of her  
cubicle, Josh still exclaiming "16?" Donna was leading him on a  
merry chase and they were both enjoying it. Donna stopped to pick up her  
belongings. She draped the pashmina loosely around her arms and glanced  
up. Josh was looking at her, his eyes unguarded.

"You look lovely", he whispered. Sounding almost shy he added  
"Thank you for wearing it tonight".

Donna reached out to straighten his tie allowing herself the luxury of  
running her hand across his shoulder and down his chest as she pulled  
back.

"Donna, you know we can't…"

"Yeah, I know" she sighed.

"Soon, I promise, he added defiantly

"Oh, definitely!" came the reply accompanied by a flirty smile.

"Keep that up and we'll never get out of here"

"Promises, promises Joshua"

"I don't break promises" . His sudden serious tone made her  
look right into his eyes and what she saw there mirrored her own.  
Neither of them spoke

"Come on m'lady, our chariot awaits," Josh finally broke the  
tension.

"Chariot?? What universe are you living in?"

"What? I'm trying to bring the woo."

"I've told you before, you don't woo".

"Well, I'm trying"

"Yes Josh, you certainly are."

"Hey, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult"

"What do you want it to be?"

Their arguing came to a stop as they gathered with the other staffers.  
As Donna silently handed Josh her phone and lipstick, he pocketed them  
with out a word. In readiness for leaving the building, Donna wrapped  
the pashmina tightly around her. As they left that evening, each of them  
was holding these items as closely to them as possible, knowing that for  
know this was the only way they could be together. No one else in the  
group knew the significance of what Josh and Donna were doing and they  
probably wouldn't have understood. It was all they had. They knew it  
and accepted it. It was enough for now. But the hope that it wasn't  
always going to be like that made both of them walk out of that a  
building a few feet taller, with their hearts a little lighter.


End file.
